


Dress Up

by gurobun



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Literally.. just smut, M/M, My first fic here is smut, Shameless Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobun/pseuds/gurobun
Summary: Ruvik wants Leslie to wear something nice, pink, and lacy. Leslie complies.. and Ruvik enjoys.





	Dress Up

The material was tight against his skin. So tight, in fact, that it made the space between his legs hot and his belly stir. Pink lace panties encompassed the lower half of Leslie's body, covering most of his rear and the better half of his front – he didn't know why Ruvik wanted him to wear this, but then again, he didn't know much at all anyway. 

“Leslie,” The man breathes his name – he's standing a few feet away from Leslie, voice caught in his throat. Hands that were previously undoing the buttons on his shirt are now paused.

“Leslie.. Leslie.. Leslie..” He coos back nervously, shuffling quietly to the older man – Ruvik wants him near. That much, Leslie knows.

Ruvik’s hand greets Leslie's hip; the skin is soft, and with a bit of pressure applied, Ruvik can feel bone underneath. The staff at Beacon never did treat Leslie well, Ruvik thinks to himself, such a shame..

He can feel the beginning of lace fabric brush up against the pad of his forefinger, and with a singular movement, he slips his hand beneath the material. Leslie twitches, moving closer to Ruvik and nuzzling his face into the man's chest. 

Ruvik’s hand glides carefully along the skin of Leslie's backside, fingers splaying out before pressing down again, squeezing one cheek in his palm. 

Leslie mewls; Ruvik smirks.

It was always so easy to pry those reactions out of the boy. How he would moan at the slightest touches, twitching and tearing up as Ruvik pleasured him. 

What the older man enjoyed most, however, was when Leslie called his name. Oh, now that.. that was priceless. The way he stutters, lips trembling as he tries to form Ruvik’s name, stumbling over moans before finally he says it; Ruvik!

Swiftly, Ruvik lifts Leslie so the boy's legs wrap around his sides, their hips pressed together. He can feel Leslie's arousal against his pants, and that evokes a pleased little hum from his throat. Ruvik had barely even touched him, but he was already aroused.. 

The closeness makes Leslie squirm. The way his member was now pressed up against Ruvik’s hips.. it made him want more. More of those strange touches that made him feel so good.

Ruvik must have had the same idea.

Placing Leslie down on the bed, the man was quick to initiate a kiss. Their lips clash together; Ruvik’s kiss is firm and knowing, Leslie’s is uncertain and sloppy – the kiss continues until Leslie jerks back, gasping for air, a string of saliva caught between their lips.

A pink blush dusts Leslie's cheeks and his white eyelashes gently flutter as he lay there, softly panting, waiting for Ruvik to make the next move.

And, sure enough, he does. The next time Ruvik’s lips greet Leslie's skin, they're at his neck – pulling whimpers and gentle cries from the boy with his lips and tongue. Ruvik can almost smell Leslie’s arousal; it’s intoxicating, and it only makes Ruvik crave Leslie more.

Their bodies are hot against each other, almost electric – Ruvik’s chest against Leslie’s, their hips together, moving in unison to create that wonderful spark of pleasure they received when their members moved against each other.

Soon enough Ruvik is slipping out of his clothes, Leslie watching through drooping eyelids; he doesn’t feel nervous right now, not like he usually does. All he feels is a throbbing feeling between his thighs, and a faint sting at his neck that told him there would be bruises on his skin tomorrow, reminders of the night prior. Part of him liked those kinds of bruises, though; they came from the man that made his heart flutter both in fear and infatuation at the same time. And oh, how good did Leslie feel whenever Ruvik gave him such markings..

And then, finally. The feeling shakes Leslie out of his dazed state immediately, a moan fleeing from the white haired boy’s throat; Ruvik has pressed his first finger inside of the boy, hot and slick with saliva as a quick substitute for lubricant. His lace panties had been pulled to the side, Ruvik not even caring to take them off. Or, rather due to the fact that he wanted to fuck Leslie with them on. “Say my name.” The older male prompts, starting to press a second finger inside just to make it a little easier for Leslie to follow through with his request.

“Name.. n-name.. na-.. Ruben!” He whimpers, kicking out his leg as he squirmed – luckily not hitting Ruvik, the man had been hit by Leslie once and only once – but that’s a story for another time.

“Again.” Ruvik prompts, shoving both fingers in deep, a third threatening to enter.

“Ruben, Ruben, Ruben!” Leslie cries, arching his back off of the mattress as his head tilts back, the pleasure already overwhelming him. He wouldn’t last long at this rate. He never did with Ruvik pleasuring him.

At that, Ruvik forces in all three fingers. “Who do you belong to?”

“Ruben-!” Leslie is quick to reply. He barely has the mentality to process what Ruvik’s words actually mean at this point, but he knows that if he does whatever the older man wants him to, he’ll get to feel good. Really good. So he doesn’t particularly mind what Ruvik says; in all actuality, it makes his belly stir even more. Ruvik’s voice had a sort of edge to it, a rasp that drove Leslie insane in the bedroom.

Ruvik leans in to Leslie’s ear this time. The man’s breath is hot against Leslie’s ear, and it makes his skin prickle, emitting a soft shiver at the feeling “Who do you want?”

“R-Ruben..” The boy murmurs shakily, whimpering at their closeness. Ruvik seems pleased with that and smirks, pressing a feathery kiss to the lobe of Leslie’s ear.

“Very good. You deserve a treat, Leslie.”

Leslie twitches with anticipation. He would be lying if he said he didn’t smile at Ruvik’s words; this was always his favourite part. When Ruvik pulls back, standing on his knees, covering his fingers in saliva once more before wrapping them around his cock – which would be inside Leslie in just a few moments – pumping it back and forth as he touched himself in front of the boy. Leslie’s cheeks were blazing hot, but he didn’t let himself look away.

When Ruvik’s member was slick enough with the saliva, he pulled the boy’s panties aside once more and positioned at Leslie’s entrance, Leslie quickly scrabbling to hold onto Ruvik’s shoulders. He knew what came next. 

The first thrust sent Ruvik’s tip inside of Leslie, dragging a moan from him; and then another, and another, until Ruvik’s cock was surrounded completely by Leslie’s tight heat, clenching and tightening around him. A groan passed the older man’s lips, shuddering as Leslie only continued to tighten around him – “Relax,” He breathed sharply through his teeth, and eventually, Leslie obeyed.

Once Leslie had gotten used to the feeling, Ruvik began. Pulling out before thrusting back in again, each movement evoking a pleasured cry from the smaller boy, precum leaking out of his throbbing member. Leslie swears he can see fireworks behind his eyelids as he squeezes them shut, a burst of pleasure erupting through him with each inward thrust sent by Ruvik.

Between Ruvik’s thrusts and the overwhelming pleasure, Leslie is quick to hit his climax. White fills his vision as he arches his back, feeling a hot, sticky substance cover his belly as he came; but Ruvik didn’t stop for that. He continued to thrust as Leslie orgasmed, making his climax all the more pleasurable, feeling Ruvik strike a spot deep within him as his eyes roll back and his mouth lolls open to let out a chorus of moans, a small trail of drool dribbling down Leslie’s cheek onto the sheets.

“What a slut..” Ruvik whispers to the boy, making Leslie whimper and twitch; he wasn’t even given time to calm down from his high, Ruvik’s cock still pounding into him “Do you really like it that much when I fuck you?” He prompts, staring into Leslie’s pink-blue hues with ease. 

Leslie, however, cannot hold the stare and quickly shuts his eyes. He mewls Ruvik’s name, twisting and writhing in his hold.

Ruvik only stops when he finishes, filling Leslie with his cum, making Leslie’s belly bulge outward just slightly. Slowly, Ruvik leans over the boy; he doesn’t care when his stomach touches Leslie’s, the boy’s cum pressing to his skin. “Say my name..” Ruvik repeats softly, staring at Leslie tiredly yet expectantly. “Who do you love?”

“Ruben..” Leslie coos, a sleepy smile on his face. He didn’t need the prompt to say Ruvik’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! Comments are much appreciated, as they give me more inspiration to write, and my readers more things to read. ♡


End file.
